The Tiger's Roar
by Aquacat21
Summary: No summary. Rated T for blood. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Well hello! In this particular story, I'm adding my OC(Own Character) into YJ. So if you don't like OCs, I suggest you leave now. Okay, so uh, here is the fanfic:

Prologue

Wing blows through long blonde hair. The young girl's green eyes sparkle as she skips along, Mother and Father close. Her brother clings back, as if afraid of the world. Why would he though? Sasha Deli Tring may never know. The small family is walking, they always walk, to the store.

It's just around the corner, is what the parents would say. "Slow down Sasha!" Crystal Tring calls.

"Sorry Mama," Sasha's apology blows gently through the breeze. "Come on Tommy!"

Tommy looks forward. His five year old little sister wouldn't understand why he would make sure there was no danger. Yes, he is fourteen, but he has seen things. Things like muggers, murderers, but the most fearful thing. The Joker. Yes the Joker had kidnapped him when he was seven, but he could remember it like it was yesterday. Tommy shivers, not wanting to bring that back up.

What they heard, was the soft noise of a blade being pulled from it's sheath. Sasha tilts her head curiously hearing the faint sound. She wanted to go see what it was, but she remembered the remark her dad had told her when she had been too curious.

"Remember sweety, Curiosity killed the Cat. And I see you as my little tiger!"

Sasha ran back to Mom and Dad. "Mama! Dada! I heard something!" She exclaims.

What her dad did next confused her. He pushed her behind him. A man turned the corner. He tossed a knife through the air. Tommy gasps and bites his lip. His whole body stiffens seeing the knife. The man slowly approaches the family. Dad steps forward, "Listen, we're not looking for trouble."

"Alright, hand me the girl then," his voice is gruff and demanding.

"What?! What kind of demand is that?! You can't have her!" Dad's yell fills the alley, making Sasha shiver. Her daddy never sounded this mad.

"That's not a choice, I'm afraid," The man growled. "Mister Chad Tring."

The man rushes forward. Too quick for Dad to react. The knife strikes it's target. Dad falls to his hands and knees. Blood pours into a puddle on the street. Mom screams, surely it could be heard miles away. "Hate to see an animal suffer," the man spat before slicing Dad open.

Sasha stares. Unable to process what is happening with her young girl's mind. Tommy watches, wide eyed. He is unable to move, run, anything. The man then turns to Mom. She screeches with pain as the knife tears through her waist. She falls over, plainly dead.

The man sheaths his knife. His attention then filters to the girl. Sasha can't do anything, but struggle as the man picks her up, and carries her away. Not wanting to get killed himself, Tommy runs the other way from the alley, leaving his sister at the mercy of the murderer.

The man carries Sasha to an abandoned factory. The two walk in. Another man awaits them. "Auh, nice work retrieving Miss. Tring Frank," The man obviously is a tester. He wears a lab coat with safety goggles hanging down to his chest. Many items fill the contents of his pockets. Sizzled hair flies around to his shoulders. A name tag is pinned to his chest and it clearly states, Professor. Ridling.

Frank grunts in return before asking, "What do I do with her?"

"You strap her to the table of course," Professor. Ridling states matter of factly.

"Uh, right." Frank puts Sasha onto a table and straps her wrists and ankles down.

Sasha struggles against them. She doesn't what they're going to do to her, but she knows it's bad. "W-what do you want?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry dear. We're just going to help with your life," Professor. Ridling reassures her.

"Then what'd you do to Mommy and Daddy? Why aren't they here?" She questions. "Why isn't Tommy here?"

"Because my dear. You're special. You have hidden talents no one else has. We just need to bring it out," Professor. Ridling explains. "With this, we will bring it out for you. Understood?"

Sasha stares at the shot. She nods. "Promise it won't hurt?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Professor. Ridling states before stabbing the shot into Sasha's shoulder.

The girl's eyes widen as the content fills her. Sasha screams. The feeling of a knife that is ignited with fire goes throughout her entire body. The feeling travels down her back before she feels something sprouting out at the very bottom. When the liquid reaches Sasha's head, her ears start to slide up and start to grow points and fur. Something happens to her eyes, she is sure of it. The next thing is hair growing longer and popping up everywhere. The last bit of pain is her nails growing longer along with her teeth. The two things sharpen as well.

Once the process is over, five year old girl is no longer five. Instead she has gone up nine years and is now fourteen. Sasha slowly opens her eyes. In a rough voice she growls. "What have you done with me?"

Her mind has also grown. She has all of the knowledge of a fourteen year old and higher ages, packed into her brain. There is something else there as well.

"Like I said my dear. We helped pull out your full potential. Frank, mirror!" Professor Ridling calls.

Frank runs over with a hand held mirror. He puts it to Sasha's face height. She screams once she realizes what they have done to her. Orange fur covers her body. Black tiger stripes adorn her new pelt. Her green eyes had cat like pupils. Her ears lay ontop of her head with pointed slits at the top. Sasha notices her nails are now long and sharp.

Sasha cuts her way through the straps and does a ferocious growl. She lands ontop of Frank and slices his neck open. He falls to the ground, dead. Sasha then turns to do her cold glare onto Professor Ridling. He flinches before turning to run. Sasha cuts him short by slicing his back. The scratch is deep.

Once she realizes what she'd done, tears well up into her eyes. Sasha grips herself. "What have I done?" she murmurs the question.

Sasha runs from the factory, tears falling through the air and to the ground. "What have I done?" she keeps crying aloud.

She skids to a halt seeing deep water surrounding the the factory. The water has some kind of pull on her as she leaps in. The cool water sinks under her fur, rubbing her skin gently calming her.

Luckily, the shore isn't too far away. Sasha pulls herself out. Her ear twitches as she hears screams. "Mommy Mommy! What is that?" Came a young boy's voice.

"I don't know but stay away from it Mason," the worried mother's voice was next.

"Wait, please. Help," Sasha gasps.

The Mother screams before running away with her son.

Sasha's eyes grow heavy. Black fills her sight before becoming unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Just tell me any changes and I'll try to add them. Here is the first chapter! I do not own any of the characters but Sasha BTW. **

Sasha groans and rubs her head. Opening her eyes, she realizes she is no longer at the beach she had washed up on. She sits in a large, dark room. As far as she could tell, there were no windows. But her now night enhanced vision can see a wooden door on the far side of the room.

Sasha stands up. Something furry, like a snake wraps around her legs. She screams and swats it away, only to realize it was just a tail. Her beating heart slows down. Her fear of snakes was not taken away.

Her eyes focus on the door as it slowly opens. As it does, the lights flicker on. Sasha hisses and covers her eyes from the blaring lights. In the door stood a man in black tights. A blue hawk stretches out from his chest to down his arms and to his fingers(A/N: making him look from the comics. Like him better like that); a domino mask conceals his eyes.

She instantly remembers that this man is no other than, Nightwing, former partner to the Dark Knight. Sasha tilts her head curiously. "Uh, hi," she said unsurely. "What am I doing here?"

"Heard there was a disturbance at the Gotham Beach, I was out. Batman was busy," Nightwing replies. "I found you. So what happened? And… what are you?"

"I'm human," Sasha reassures him then quickly adds. "Well, I used to be anyway. Until…" she shudders.

"What happened?" Nightwing questions.

At first, Sasha doesn't reply. Finally after debating with herself if she should say or not, she tells him, "My parents were killed and I was kidnapped. I was taken to a lab and was injected with a serum. A few seconds a go, I was five believe it or not."

For a few moments, Sasha was afraid that the tears that were in her eyes, would come out unwillingly. She takes a deep shaky breath and looks away. Nightwing's gaze had softened when she looked back. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what everyone is going to say," Sasha said taking her eyes from him once more. "Right before they look me up, anyway. So they experiment on me. Take DNA. I'm sure of it."

"I won't let them." Sasha's head snaps back at hearing that. Then she remembers something very faintly, she was five anyway.

"Tommy!" She cries.

"Tommy?" Nightwing repeats confused.

"My brother! He was there in the alley, too. What happened to him?" Sasha said more to herself.

"I'm sure he's fine," Nightwing assures. "We could go check the alley if you want. See if we can find anything."

"Why would you do that?" Sasha questions. "You don't even know me or if you can trust me."

"True," Nightwing shrugs. "But I already have enough proof you're sane. Now come on."

Nightwing presses a button and a wall slides open to a city. He then flips out onto a rooftop. He turns and beckons for Sasha to follow. She takes breath before leaping beside him. Her claws scrape against the stone on the building as she scrambles up. Once up, she stands beside Nightwing. "So, what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Sasha."

The traveling went by easily. Sasha's "claws", so to speak, help her to leap from building to building with ease. What also helps is her newfound tail. It does help with balance. Nightwing gracefully flips and does all kinds of acrobatics beside her. The two soon arrive in Gotham.

Sasha slows to a stop to allow herself a break. Her eyes grow wild as she looks around. To many sounds to take in! People yelling and screaming, cars honking and screeching to a halt. Bells ringing. Heavy items being dropped. Her ears pull down and she covers them with her hands in an attempt to stop all of the sounds.

She senses Nightwing slowly walk towards her. Sasha hisses and claws at him. Something came over, but she never figured out what. "Sasha?" his voice low and soft. "Are you okay."

"Too- much- noise," Sasha growls through clenched teeth. "Make- it- stop."

"Hey," Nightwing continues quietly. He knew how to deal with situations like this, and knew any wrong move could be fatal. "It's okay, just focus on one spot."

"H-how?" Sasha hissed.

"Just give it a try."

With a great struggle, Sasha pricked her ears up again and angled them towards Nightwing. She relaxed, no more blaring music.

She shakes her hand and takes Nightwing's hand. "Sorry about swiping at you," she said. "Don't know what came over me."

Nightwing shrugs and tells her, "I've had worse. Should we continue?"

Sasha nods. _Thank G-d he doesn't get mad easily, _she thought.

They then begin to continue leaping over rooftops. Soon, the area surrounding them began to get familiar to Sasha. She slows her pace and calls to Nightwing, "We're getting close!"

Veering to the right, the alley of where it happened appeared. Sasha shudders feeling a cold breeze try and knock her back, bringing with it the smell of rotting flesh and blood.

She looks over at Nightwing who nods before leaping down. She slowly leaps after him, heart beating faster as she nears the bodies of her once parents. She looks them over. Her mother's face, in a permanent terror and pain once the knife went through. Her dad's body reaching for the place his daughter had been, in one last attempt to keep her safe.

Tears threaten to come. Nightwing was already looking at the bodies. His gaze travels to the tiger girl. "I'm sorry." a wave of pain washes over him as he remembers looking at his parents still bodies like her, never to hear the soft cheerful voices telling him he did good. He had been lucky, Bruce was there to take him in, comfort him. She had no one. Maybe she had someone now.

"It's fine." Sasha's voice pulls him from his thoughts. "It's over and done. Can we look for Tommy?"

She doesn't wait for an answer. Sasha walks away looking at the spot her brother had been. Nightwing follows. He crouches down once she stopped, and pulls out a scanner. A thermal heat trail pops up. "Follow me," he orders standing again.

Sasha quietly obeys, the wind gently blowing through her fur. They walk for a few minutes before Nightwing suddenly halts. "What? Why'd you stop?" Sasha demands.

"The trail I was following, it just, stopped," Nightwing replies. "As if, he suddenly disappeared."

"That's impossible!" Sasha snaps, shivering more from sadness than fear. It seemed as if her whole family left her. "He couldn't- wouldn't just leave."

"I'm sorry, but he did," Nightwing said quietly.

Sasha falls to her knees, the tears now streaming. Thunder goes off above head, but Sasha ignores them. Slowly, Nightwing walks over. Rain now starting to cover Sasha's tears. He crouches next to her, before pulling her into an embrace.

The young girl is shocked by the sudden contact, but accepts it fully.

After what seemed like hours, Sasha soon calmed herself and sat up. "Thanks for helping," she said. "I'll be on my way now."

"But where will you go?" Nightwing asks. When she doesn't respond, he continues, "How about I take you in?" he himself is just as shocked at what he said as she is. "If you want, anyway."

Sasha stares at him for along time. "You'd- you'd do that?" she finally gets out.

"Well, yeah. I feel you need someone. Like I did…" Nightwing replies.

"What do you mean?" Sasha questions with wide eyes.

Nightwing sighs. "I was going to have to tell you sooner than later." He pulls his mask off to reveal Dick Grayson. Sasha's tail droops and her eyes grow wide. "So do you accept? I will not only be adopting you, but taking you as my protege."

Sasha's ears droop as she thinks. "Yes, I'd be honored."

"Then follow me," Nightwing then says.

The two then walk away through the shadows.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha curses under her breath as she slips off of some training equipment. The status bar pulls up from the floor and clearly states: FAIL. She pulls herself up and grunts. She looks at Dick, the only other person in the empty training room. The two are currently in the training room of Mount. Justice.

"Try again," Dick orders pulling the course up again.

"Last time before we spar, right?" Sasha questions before standing at the starting line.

"Only if you clear this," Dick said with a smirk.

Sasha sighs. Once the course is pulled up. She launches herself up onto the first cement pillar. She scrambles to stay on. Then that's when the lasers began. The red beams dash through the air towards her. If it wasn't for her cat like reflexes, she would've been hit off again. As she flies through the air, a flying drone zooms towards her. Unsheathing her claws, she slices straight through the metal and wire.

Her landing didn't last long as four more drones go straight towards her. Sasha leaps at them, landing on one she steers it into another before leaping off and slicing another one. She would've fallen if her claws hadn't pierced through the cement. The fourth drone fires more lazers at her, but she swiftly jumps up then turns and grabs the drone. She sinks her fangs in and rips out the wires and mechanics.

Now she may jump back onto the course. Two walls soon come into view. Using all of her back leg strength, Sasha leaps from wall to wall, with help from her claws of course. She does one last leap and pulls herself up. What was waiting for her were more lasers. She weaves her way through and pants as she uses her last burst of speed to cross the finish line.

The status bar pulls up with a time of: 3 minutes and 30 minutes. The score is an A. "Yes!" she jumps in the air with triumph.

"Good job," Dick states with plain pride in his voice. "You did it."

Sasha smiles before turning to face him. "Can we spar _now_?"

"Not today," Dick replies. "Tomorrow."

"But you said that yesterday!" Sasha protests.

"I promise we spar tomorrow, better?"

"I guess."

"Good, now go wash up then we can go home."

Sasha nods before walking off for the showers.

Dick sighs. Her training is going well, it can clearly be seen. Her agility, strength, speed, and acrobatics were better than any he's seen with beginners. Maybe it was because she'd gotten tiger DNA injected into her. Dick had already tried making an antidote, but there is no cure for what had happened. It's permanent.

He sits down on the couch. He and Sasha had been coming here often once everyone left to train. Dick knew it had better training equipment for her then what he had. He was yet to introduce Sasha to the team and to take her on patrols. He'd do that as soon as he thought she was ready, which is growing close really quickly.

After about thirty minutes, Sasha returns. "What took you so long?" Dick asks smiling warmly.

Sasha smiles back, "Just thinking."

"**Nightwing, B01. Unknown, A01"**

Once they stepped from the boom tube in Bludhaven, the two instantly take off. it wasn't long before they got to Dick's apartment. Sasha stretches her sore and tired muscles. She wouldn't show weakness or pain to Dick.

"I'm goin to bed," Sasha yawns. "Night Dick."

"Night Sasha," Dick calls as she retreats to her room.

Right after she enters her room, there's a knock. Dick opens a door Wally stands in the opening with a big smile. "Dick!" he yells and tackles him with a hug.

"Hey, Wally," Dick said pushing him off. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my best bro?" Wally asks, grin widening. "Plus, I haven't seen you forever! Since I quit the team! I've been so bored!"

"Well, that was your fault for quitting," Dick smirks. He can't help it. This is Wally!

"This was short lived," Wally said. "Cause Bruce wanted me to ask some questions. Like, why've you been staying at the mountain at night? Why does it take you longer to head out on patrol?"

"I've been training by myself at night. That's for both questions.

"Kay," the older yawns. "Can I crash here?"

"Yeah," Dick shrugs. When Wally went for the guest room, Dick called, "Not in there-"

To late, Wally already had the light peeking through into the room where he could perfectly see Sasha. Wally's eyes widen and he turns. "What the heck is that?!"

Dick scratches the back of his head. "That's Sasha. She's my protege. You can't tell Bruce."

"Why would I? Have I ever told the old man anything?" Wally grins again.

Sasha sat up in bed and growls at Wally. "Easy there Sasha. He's a friend. His name's Wally," Dick reassures her.

She flattens her ears but does not make another sound as her green eyes glow in what little light, following every movement of Wally. "She's kinda creepy," Wally points out.

"Well, she does have tiger DNA," Dick adds.

"WHAT?! How'd you find her?!" Wally cries, only to get hissed at by Sasha,

"Shut up! I know I'm different. Why do people always have to point that out…" she trails off.

"I'm sorry!" Wally yells. "But it's hard not to notice."

Sasha's eyes flashed dangerously. A growl gathers at the bottom of her throat. This boy, Wally, might not be showing his fear, but she smells it clinging to the air around him. Just like prey before the pounce. But he's not her prey. He's a, "friend".

"Wally!" Dick snapped. "Shut up! Or leave!"

Wally stares at him shocked. Had Dick really just taken the other side then his? That's not what Dick did. "I thought you'd always be on my side," he mutters.

"Well, she's my protege. I can't have you talking to her like that," Dick said. "Now then, leave."

Wally walked out the door, muttering to himself.

Dick stood staring at the door a moment longer, before shaking his head. He heads for his room.

Sasha lays back down, curling up into a ball. She knew it. She's a freak. That yelling contest just proved it. She always had suspicions. Her nose touches her nose and she closes her eyes. Instantly, she fell asleep. But that didn't mean she'd escape the horrors of life.

_LineBreak_ 

Fire. Fire is the first thing that appeared. The smoke billowing up and around her. Sasha gasp for clean air as she struggles to breath. Flames began to crackle up and through her fur, burning straight through her skin and into her very soul. Burning it to a crisp.

The scene shifted. A group of people. Curtains sliding to reveal Sasha. People hiss and yell, telling her to go to hell. Sasha turns to flee, but no matter how fast she steps, she is stuck.

One last time, the scene changed. The knife. The table. The shot. The transformation. But this time, something ugly and more beast like. Her roars echo as she hunts down every person out there.

Sasha wakes up gasping. Light invades her already stinging eyes. She shakes herself. It was just a stupid dream. Get over it. She gets out of bed with a big stretch. When she walks out, Dick is already awake. "Get ready," he said. "You're meeting the Team."

To be continued…...


End file.
